Seria Fortunnych Zdarzeń
by Lossie
Summary: "To był wypadek. Wypadki się zdarzają. Nawet takie, w których człowiek nagle doznaje życiowego objawienia dotyczącego siostry swojej przyjaciółki i jej płci." AU.


Severus siedział pod starym, odrobinę spróchniałym dębem, starając się skupić całą swoją rozproszoną uwagę na pisaniu długiego na co najmniej trzy i ćwierć stopy eseju na Transmutację, który to McGonagall zadała im w czwartek, gdy praktycznie cała klasa nie była w stanie poprawnie zamienić zapałki w szpilkę.

Nie lubił tego przedmiotu. Nie przepadał również za uczącą go nauczycielką - choć miało to więcej wspólnego z tym, że faworyzowała Pottera, niż z czymkolwiek innym – a poza tym był akurat w nastroju, który nie pozwalał mu na lubienie czegokolwiek, co nie miało związku z topieniem rzeczonego Pottera w beczce kwasu. Albo trucizny. Jakby dodatkowo udało się pozbyć Blacka, świat stałby się już w ogóle rajem. Niestety, na nic takiego nie mógł liczyć i było to boleśnie dobijające.

Frustrowany do granic możliwości, zakręcił kałamarz i odłożył go wraz z pergaminem i piórem na otwarty podręcznik do Transmutacji dla piątego roku, po czym oparł głowę o pień drzewa, starając się pozbyć nieprzyjemnego uczucia, które buzowało w nim od momentu, w którym Lily Evans – ze wszystkich ludzi na całym cholernym świecie! – zgodziła się iść do Hogsmeade w towarzystwie Pottera i jego bandy.  
>Severus wcale, ale to wcale, nie był zazdrosny. Po prostu nie podobał mu się sposób, w jaki Lily patrzyła na tego idiotę w okularach i jak on patrzył na nią.<p>

Przecież Lily nawet go nie lubiła! Ciągle powtarzała, że Potter jest nic niewartym, rozpieszczonym dzieciakiem, który myśli, że wszystko mu wolno i że świat należy do niego (co, oczywiście, nie było prawdą). Nie rozmawiała z nim, a jeżeli już była zmuszona coś do niego powiedzieć, była to zazwyczaj celna obelga. Tak było od zawsze – czyli od momentu, gdy Potter pierwszy raz nazwał go Smarkerusem w Ekspresie Londyn-Hogwart pięć lat temu. Ta nagła zmiana była dziwna i bardzo niepokojąca.  
>W ten weekend Severus miał mieć Lily tylko dla siebie – planowali się pouczyć i posiedzieć trochę nad jeziorem, ale nic z tego nie wyszło, bo jego przyjaciółka wolała spędzić czas z osobą, która notorycznie uprzykrzała mu życie i naprawdę, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo się starał, nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Przecież była jego przyjaciółką, a nie Pottera.<br>Tyle, że on nie ślinił się na jej widok (chociaż była naprawdę bardzo ładna i skłamałby, twierdząc, że mu się nie podoba), nie zapraszał jej nieustannie na randki (nawet nie próbował – i tak nic by z tego nie wyszło) i nie wyznawał dozgonnej miłości na każdym kroku (nie upadł jeszcze tak nisko).

Był beznadziejnie zakochany w dziewczynie, która w ogóle nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że mu się podoba i że jest mu najzwyczajniej w świecie przykro, że za jego plecami umawia się z kimś innym. Na dodatek z Potterem, ze wszystkich facetów chodzących do tej przeklętej po stokroć szkoły.

W sumie mógł być zły jedynie na siebie. Nigdy nie dał jej do zrozumienia, że czuje do niej coś więcej i zawsze traktował ją tak samo jak Tunię. Oczywiście był dla niej trochę milszy i starał się służyć pomocą, kiedy tylko tego potrzebowała, ale tak naprawdę nie dało się tego odebrać jako oznaki wiecznej i dozgonnej miłości. Lily pewnie myślała, że jest w stosunku do niej bardziej przyjacielski, bo chodzą na te same zajęcia i zawsze siedzą razem. Albo w ogóle o tym nie myślała, co było równie prawdopodobne.

Mruknął pod nosem kilka przekleństw, zerkając przelotnie na leżący obok niego pergamin w nadziei, że jego zadanie w magiczny sposób napisało się samo. Nic takiego się jednak nie stało. Wciąż miał za sobą jedynie połowę. Powinien się na tym skupić i raz na zawsze wyrzucić Lily Evans ze swojej głowy.

Podobał jej się Potter, wielkie halo. Nadal byli przyjaciółmi, a on mógł się przecież odkochać. Było dużo ładniejszych i mądrzejszych dziewczyn wszędzie dookoła – nie dokładnie w tym momencie, ale ogólnie. Nie było potrzeby, by zawracał nią sobie głowę. Nawet jeśli stanowiła dla niego praktycznie centrum wszechświata od dnia, w którym ją poznał.

W Hogwarcie było przecież dużo dziewczyn, a poza nim jeszcze więcej. Był tylko jeden mały, malusieńki problem – Severus żadnej z nich nie znał. Nie potrafił sobie nawet przypomnieć, jak nazywały się przyjaciółki Lily, bo najzwyczajniej w świecie dotychczas nie było mu to potrzebne do szczęścia. Zresztą teraz również nie odczuwał specjalnej potrzeby zapoznawania się z nimi bliżej.

Jedna z nich – również z Gryffindoru, o imieniu zaczynającym się chyba na „M" – była myszowata i nieciekawa. Nie, żeby miał jakieś wygórowane wymagania… Sam nie zaliczał się do atrakcyjnych (z tym wielkim nosem i w sumie całą jeszcze tragiczniejszą resztą byłoby to wielkim nadużyciem z jego strony), więc czynnik zewnętrzny, choć ważny, nie był jednak sprawą dominującą. Bardziej liczyła się osobowość, którą przyjaciółka numer jeden miała nijaką. Była przeciętną uczennicą, niczym się nie interesowała (poza Syriuszem Blackiem) i Severus nawet nie potrafił stwierdzić, dlaczego Lily się z nią przyjaźni.  
>Druga była w jednym domu z Tunią i zachowywała się – z braku lepszego określenia – jak kocica podczas rui. Czasami odnosił wrażenie, że za każdym razem, gdy na nią patrzy, widzi ją flirtującą z innym facetem, nie wspominając nawet o tym, co robiła z nimi później. Było to dość obrzydliwe i świadczyło o tym, że dziewczyna nie miała do siebie za knut szacunku.<p>

Severus nie był ani osobą pruderyjną, ani tym bardziej orędownikiem czystości aż do nocy poślubnej – w końcu był dojrzewającym nastolatkiem z właściwym dla tego wieku wybujałym popędem seksualnym. Tyle, że on, w przeciwieństwie do co poniektórych, potrafił nad sobą panować. Dodatkowo miał już swój obiekt westchnień i nie odczuwał potrzeby uganiania się za innymi dziewczynami tylko dlatego, że jego ciało ma takie widzimisię.

Te rozważania prowadziły jednak do jednej i tej samej konkluzji – powinien wreszcie zająć się poważnie swoim życiem towarzyskim, a raczej jego brakiem. Szczerze powiedziawszy miał już serdecznie dość ciągłych docinków na ten temat, zwłaszcza od strony najbardziej zaangażowanych w rzeczone docinanie Huncwotów.

Stwierdzając, że prędzej wystąpi w przedstawieniu baletowym, niż skończy ten cholerny esej, zebrał wszystkie swoje rzeczy do torby i z ociąganiem ruszył w stronę zamku. Nie uszedł jednak zbyt daleko, ponieważ zaraz po wyłonieniu się z zarośli, coś przyjemnie miękkiego, ciepłego i bardzo rozpędzonego powaliło go na ziemię.

Przez chwilę leżał nieruchomo, licząc w myślach do dziesięciu wspak, a kiedy to nie pomogło, warknął pełnym wściekłości głosem:

- Patrz, gdzie leziesz.

W odpowiedzi otrzymał zaskoczone, dźwięczne „Och" i po chwili patrzył w rozszerzone ze zdziwienia, niesamowicie zielone oczy otoczone gęstymi, jasnymi rzęsami. Właścicielka owych oczu przesunęła się odrobinę, ocierając się biustem o jego klatkę piersiową.

„To się nie dzieje naprawdę…" stwierdził w myślach, nie przerywając nawet na chwilę kontaktu wzrokowego.

- Sev, tak cię przepraszam… - Właścicielka zielonych oczu zamrugała intensywnie, po czym jej twarz rozświetlił uroczy uśmiech. – Nic ci się nie stało?

W odpowiedzi pokręcił głową, nie za bardzo wiedząc, skąd ta dziewczyna zna jego imię i dlaczego wygląda, jakby naprawdę była zmartwiona stanem jego zdrowia. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że leży na nim starsza siostra Lily i prefekt Ravenclawu w jednej osobie - Tunia Evans.

To odkrycie wywołało natomiast lekkie rozdziawienie ust i spektakularny wytrzeszcz, ponieważ do tego momentu Severus Snape nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że Tunia Evans posiada biust, wielkie zielone oczy, dźwięczny głos i że w ogóle jest kobietą. Fakt ten zdołał jakoś umknąć jego uwadze, a teraz w zetknięciu z rzeczywistością, Severus zupełnie nie wiedział, co ma z tą nowo posiadłą wiedzą zrobić.

W związku z tym, ku swojej rozpaczy, poczuł, że się rumieni. Dokładnie w tym momencie Tunia znów się poruszyła, teraz ocierając się o miejsce, o które zdecydowanie ocierać się nie powinna. To z kolei sprawiło, że Severus usiadł gwałtownie, zrzucając ją z siebie, cały czas mrucząc coś niewyraźnie pod nosem.

Upadek sprawił, że torba spadła mu z ramienia, a jej zawartość wysypała się wszędzie wokoło. Petunia, która również zwróciła na to uwagę, zabrała się za zbieranie kawałków pergaminu i połamanych piór, co chwila posyłając w jego stronę przepraszające spojrzenia. Severus natomiast siedział jak skamieniały, obserwując ją z coraz większym… W sumie to sam nie wiedział, czym większym. Petunia była _kobietą. _Kobietą, na Merlina! Na obrzeżach jego świadomości od zawsze krążyła informacja, że jest dziewczyną, ale dotychczas wydawała my się aseksualna, a było dokładnie na odwrót.

Jego umysł pracował na zwiększonych obrotach, usiłując szybko odtworzyć wszystkie rozmowy, jakie w ostatnim czasie przeprowadził z Lily, szukając w nich jakiejś wzmianki dotyczącej Tunii. Nic. Pustka. Czarna cholerna dziura. Świadczyło to o tym, że: a) Lily nie mówiła na jej temat, co byłoby dziwne, skoro były siostrami i się przyjaźniły, b) po prostu jej wtedy nie słuchał. Opcja b), dziwnym trafem, wydawała się jakoś bardziej prawdopodobna. Nie wiedział nawet, dlaczego chce teraz coś o niej wiedzieć. To, że jeszcze przed chwilą na nim leżała nic nie zmieniało i z całą pewnością nic nie znaczyło. To był wypadek. Wypadki się zdarzają. Nawet takie, w których człowiek nagle doznaje życiowego objawienia dotyczącego siostry swojej przyjaciółki i jej płci.

Zdecydowanie wolał się nad tym nie rozwodzić.

- Na pewno nic ci nie jest? Jesteś dziwnie blady… - stwierdziła niepewnie Tunia, podając mu torbę. – To znaczy… Normalnie też jesteś blady, ale teraz tak jakoś bardziej. Może uderzyłeś się w głowę? Rany, Sev, przestań tak na mnie patrzeć. Przerażasz mnie, wiesz?

- Wcale się na ciebie nie patrzę – odpowiedział szybko, odbierając od niej swoją własność i wstając. Otrzepał się z trawy, unikając patrzenia na nią za wszelką cenę.

- Nie, w ogóle.

- Ty to powiedziałaś.

Parsknęła śmiechem, również wstając.

- Dobrze było cię zobaczyć, serio. Do następnego! – Posłała mu promienny uśmiech i ruszyła truchtem w stronę jeziora, machając do niego przez ramię na pożegnanie.

***

Gdyby ktoś się go zapytał, dlaczego następnego dnia o tej samej porze siedział w okolicy swojego ulubionego miejsca do czytania i patrzył tępo przed siebie, nie potrafiłby udzielić odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

Po prostu wstał rano, ubrał się i po śniadaniu poszedł na błonia, nie biorąc ani jednej książki. Żeby posiedzieć na zwalonym pniu drzewa. Przez dwie godziny. Nic nie robiąc. Z wyjątkiem gapienia się w dal. Coś definitywnie było z nim dzisiaj nie tak.

Wtedy właśnie z nikąd pojawiła się Tunia. Pomachała do niego i pobiegła powoli dalej. Severus zauważył, że nie miała na sobie szkolnych szat – fakt, który umknął mu poprzedniego dnia – tylko kolorowe, rajstopopodobne coś, co bardzo efektownie opinało się na jej długich nogach, a na górę zarzucony miała luźny, zielony sweter. Włosy upięła w kucyk, który dyndał wesoło przy każdym kroku.

Godzinę później minęła go w drodze powrotnej, tym razem rzucając ciche „Hej, Sev" i uśmiechając się do niego.

Kiedy kilka minut później wrócił do zamku, wiedział, że szczerzy się jak głupi do sera zupełnie bez powodu.

***

Od tego dnia praktycznie codziennie po śniadaniu przychodził na błonia, siadał na zwalonym pniu i obserwował, jak biegała.  
>Nie wiedział, dlaczego to robił i nawet się nad tym specjalnie nie zastanawiał. Sprawiało mu to przyjemność i poprawiało nastrój. Zwłaszcza, gdy uśmiechała się do niego okazjonalnie lub na jej twarzy pojawiał się rumieniec, który w zabawny sposób uwydatniał drobne piegi na policzkach i nosie. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zauważył, że Tunia ma piegi - tak samo, jak Lily. Po prostu któregoś dnia taka myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie i tam już została.<p>

Zaczął zauważyć całą masę rzeczy związanych z Tunią, na które wcześniej nie zwracał uwagi, bo łapał się na tym, że obserwuje ją także podczas posiłków w Wielkiej Sali i w bibliotece.

Marszczyła nos, gdy coś jej nie pasowało. Między jej brwiami pojawiała się niewielka zmarszczka, gdy się nad czymś zastanawiała. Kiedy kosmyk włosów wydostał się ze splotów warkocza, najpierw obserwowała go uważnie, po czym dmuchała na niego, usiłując odesłać go na pierwotne miejsce. Podczas rozmowy często nawijała pasma włosów na palec. Ssała końcówkę pióra. Bębniła palcami w stół, gdy była zirytowana. Jadła wszystko osobno – najpierw mięso, później ziemniaki i na końcu sałatkę. Nigdy ich nie mieszała. Lubiła tartę wiśniową. Nie przepadała za puddingiem. Wolała herbatę niż sok dyniowy. Nie lubiła kawy i mleka. Zdarzało jej się nawijać włosy na widelec. Kiedy się śmiała, mrużyła oczy.

Było tego dużo, dużo więcej i każda z tych małych, z pozoru nie ważnych rzeczy sprawiała, że Tunia była _Tunią_.

***

Od niefortunnego upadku minął dokładnie miesiąc. Severus siedział na pniu i przeglądał notatki z Eliksirów, zerkając ukradkiem w stronę zamku. Było wpół do dwunastej, a Tunia dalej się nie pojawiła. W weekendy biegała od jedenastej do dwunastej. Nie spóźniała się. Zawsze wychodziła z zamku punktualnie o jedenastej.

Westchnął, wracając do swoich notatek. Do SUM'ów pozostały już tylko dwa miesiące, a przed nim wciąż piętrzył się stos nieotwartych podręczników, z których materiał miał powtórzyć. Koledzy z dormitorium już kilka razy namawiali go na wspólną naukę, ale za każdym razem miał coś innego do załatwienia. Coraz bardziej denerwowały go również komentarze na temat jego znajomości z Lily, a był pewien, że ten temat prędzej, czy później się pojawi. Zależało mu na znajomości z nią, ale jednocześnie coraz bardziej zwracał się ku Czarnej Magii i osobom, które były w stanie go jej nauczyć, takich jak Lucjusz Malfoy i Rudolfus Lestrange, a Lily nie popierała tych znajomości. Lubił ją, choć nie tak bardzo, jak kiedyś i jej zdanie wciąż się dla niego liczyło, ale ona po prostu nie potrafiła zrozumieć.

Odpędził od siebie czarne myśli i jeszcze raz spojrzał w stronę zamku, dostrzegając, że ktoś faktycznie idzie w jego stronę. Nie była to jednak Tunia, lecz jakiś chłopak. Po chwili Severus rozpoznał w nim Cornwalda Hale'a, Ślizgona z szóstego roku.

Hale był wybitnym uczniem, ale był również bardzo specyficzny w obyciu i ludzie raczej unikali jego towarzystwa. Miał dziwne poczucie humoru, ciągle się uśmiechał, do wszystkich zagadywał, wszędzie było go pełno i zawsze miał pełno pytań, na które potrzebował odpowiedzi. Był ciapowaty, potykał się o własne nogi i miał tendencję do wygadywania głupot oraz mówienia rzeczy, których nie powinno się mówić. Jak wtedy, gdy zapytał McGonagall, czy zdarzyło jej się, żeby podrywał ją kocur. Tak, był zdecydowanie bardzo dziwny i denerwujący.  
>Jednak najbardziej irytujące było w nim to, że był cholernie spostrzegawczy i wydawało się, że widzi dosłownie wszystko. Cholerny Cornwald Wszechwiedzący.<p>

- Ona dzisiaj nie przyjdzie – stwierdził z prostotą, gdy podszedł na tyle blisko, by Severus był w stanie go usłyszeć.

W odpowiedzi Severus uniósł pytająco jedną brew, po czym wrócił do przerwanej lektury, postanawiając ignorować Hale'a jak długo się da.

- Mówię o tej blond Evans – sprecyzował, bezceremonialnie usadawiając się na pniu obok niego i po chwili zerkając mu przez ramię. – O, tym razem masz coś do czytania. Eliksiry? Nigdy nie byłem zbyt dobry, ale i tak kontynuuję. Strasznie niestarannie piszesz. Oczy bolą od tych małych literek. Powinieneś coś z tym zrobić, bo stracisz wzrok. Kolega mojego ojca tak miał – tylko on czytał prawie po ciemku – i teraz nosi okulary tak grube, że denka od butelek to przy nich kartka papieru. Ty byś wyglądał kretyńsko w okularach…

- Mogę mieć do ciebie prośbę, Hale? – warknął Severus, czując, że jego cierpliwość jest na wyczerpaniu.

- Jasne, Sever. Wal śmiało.

Severus policzył w myślach wspak do dwudziestu. _Sever_. Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie zdrobnił jego imienia w tak absurdalny sposób!

- Mów, co masz powiedzieć i albo spadaj, albo się zamknij.

- Ej, ja przychodzę w pokojowych zamiarach! – Hale uniósł ręce w obronnym geście, uśmiechając się wesoło. – Pomyślałem, że zainteresuje cię, że Petunii dzisiaj nie będzie. Poszła z Dorcas Meadowes do Hogsmeade. To ta mała, czarna, z którą zazwyczaj włóczy się jej siostra.

- A co nasunęło ci myśl, że w ogóle mnie to interesuje? – zapytał, patrząc na niego sceptycznie.

- Bo wodzisz za nią maślanym spojrzeniem od miesiąca – oświadczył bezceremonialnie Hale, po czym wstał i ruszył z powrotem do zamku, pogwizdując wesoło pod nosem.

Severus _wcale_ nie wodził za _nikim_ żadnym spojrzeniem, a już na pewno nie maślanym!_  
><em>  
>Przez chwilę nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Na zmianę otwierał i zamykał usta, aż w końcu Hale zniknął mu z oczu i nie było sensu się odzywać. Z rezygnacją wstał i również ruszył w stronę zamku, w zdecydowanie gorszym nastroju, niż wcześniej.<p>

***

Pod koniec tygodnia Severus miał ochotę zrobić dwie rzeczy w dowolnej kolejności – zabić Hale'a lub siebie. Od dziwacznej i tak naprawdę jednostronnej, wymiany zdań, Cornwald stał się praktycznie jego cieniem. Siedział obok niego podczas posiłków, w bibliotece, w pokoju wspólnym, na pniu i Severus wręcz spodziewał się, że rozbije obóz pod jego dormitorium i będzie tam koczować dzień i noc. Na całe szczęście szaleństwo Hale'a nie sięgało aż tak daleko, choć prawdę mówiąc już niewiele rzeczy dotyczących tego chłopaka byłoby go w stanie zdziwić. W przeciągu kilku dni dowiedział się o nim więcej, niż chciałby wiedzieć - nawet, gdyby faktycznie chciał - wliczając w to kolorystykę jego bielizny, upodobania kulinarne i opinie na każdy możliwy temat. Słowem Hale albo starał się być większym wrzodem na tyłku niż Huncwoci (co nawet nieźle mu szło), albo, o zgrozo, usiłował się z nim zaprzyjaźnić.

Nie potrafił jeszcze zdecydować, która opcja była gorsza i bardziej przerażająca.

Fakt pozostawał jednak faktem i teraz nie przesiadywał już na pniu w samotności, a Hale dosłownie zamęczał go uwagami na temat Tunii, wychodząc z błędnego założenia, że jego to w ogóle obchodzi. A nie obchodziło. Ani trochę. Bo to przecież byłoby kompletnie nie logiczne, prawda? Kochał Lily. Petunia była tylko… koleżanką. Nic więcej. Wcale nie podobały mu się jej oczy. Ani błyszczące, kręcone blond włosy. Ani długie do nieba, smukłe nogi. Wcale a wcale. Niet. Nie było takiej możliwości.

Kogo on usiłował oszukać? Podobała mu się. Podobała jak jasna cholera. Życie było w istocie cholernie problematyczne. Bardzo. Zwłaszcza w takich momentach, gdy taka dziewczyna, jak starsza Evans codziennie przebiega ci obok nosa.

Wiedział, że powinien z nią porozmawiać i załatwić sprawę możliwie szybko oraz bezboleśnie, ale jakoś nie mógł zebrać się w sobie. Za każdym razem, gdy do niej podchodził z zamiarem rozpoczęcia rozmowy, głos zamierał mu w gardle i jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to zastosować taktyczny odwrót. Ta sytuacja robiła się coraz bardziej absurdalna. Miał tylko szczerą nadzieję, że Tunia nie zauważyła żadnego z jego żałosnych podejść. Gdyby tak było, chyba popełniłby seppuku.

- Sever. Sever! _Sever_! – Siedzący obok niego Cornwald, który dotychczas trzymał dziób na kłodkę, wymierzył mu kilka energicznych sójek w bok, na dodatek znowu używając tego cholernego zdrobnienia. Za każdym razem, gdy Hale zwracał się do niego per „Sever", Severus miał ochotę przywalić mu pierwszą rzeczą, która wpadłaby mu w ręce. W sumie nie potrafił powiedzieć, dlaczego jeszcze nie wcielił tego planu w życie.

- Czego chcesz? – warknął, zamykając z hukiem podręcznik do Zielarstwa i odwracając się w stronę starszego Ślizgona z tak morderczym spojrzeniem, że Avada Kedavra to przy nim pikuś.

- Obiekt twoich westchnień podąża w naszą stronę – stwierdził chłopak, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami. – Dlatego może powinieneś przybrać wyraz twarzy nie wróżący rychłej i bolesnej śmierci. Chyba, że to twój sposób na kobiety… Wiesz, wystraszyć na śmierć, a później… Ale nie wyglądasz mi na nekrofila. Nie jesteś, prawda? To by było obrzydliwe…

- Hale…

- Co? – Cornwald zamrugał kilka razy, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko. Severus miał ochotę coś powiedzieć – naprawdę miał! – ale dziwnym trafem tego nie zrobił. Zamiast tego westchnął ciężko i spojrzał w stronę jeziora, z której faktycznie nadchodziła Tunia. Nie biegła, nie truchtała, ale szła spokojnym, równym krokiem, patrząc na niego.  
>Przełknął głośno ślinę, odruchowo odgarniając włosy z twarzy i nieznacznie się prostując.<p>

W tym czasie Evans zdążyła do nich podejść i zatrzymała się tuż przed nim. Patrzyli na siebie przez kilka ciągnących się w nieskończoność minut. Severus wiedział, że ma bardzo kretyński wyraz twarzy – trochę rozdziawione usta, rozszerzone oczy, mocny rumieniec i tak dalej – ale niewiele go to obchodziło. Znowu nie potrafił wydusić z siebie słowa i był wdzięczny, że na błoniach nie było praktycznie innych uczniów, bo chyba zapadłby się pod ziemię ze wstydu. Zamiast tego wpatrywał się jak zahipnotyzowany w twarz Tunii. Dziewczyna wciąż się uśmiechała, ale widać było, że jest trochę zdenerwowana. Zagryzała lekko dolną wargę i mięła w dłoniach brzeg swetra. Ciepły, wiosenny wiatr bawił się kosmykami jej włosów, a promienie słońca wydobywały z nich złote, świetliste refleksy. Dla niego była najpiękniejszą kobietą na świecie. I nie, nie była to tylko podpowiedź hormonów, które dostawały jakiegoś kręćka za każdym razem, gdy czuł jej zapach i widział jej smukłą, wysportowaną sylwetkę.

„Merlinie, ratunku!" – pomyślał, czując ogarniającą go panikę, której poziom drastycznie się zwiększył, gdy zauważył, że nie ma obok niego Cornwalda. – „Ładny przyjaciel! A żeby go hipogryf zeżarł!"

W czasie, gdy Severus złorzeczył w duchu na zdradzieckiego kolegę, Tunia usiadła obok niego na pniu i rozpuściła włosy, przeczesując je delikatnie palcami i wpatrując się w nie z nagłym zainteresowaniem.

- Sev? – odezwała się po chwili cichym, pełnym niepewności głosem.

- Hm? – Zamrugał kilka razy, skupiając swoją uwagę na tu i teraz.

- Wczoraj rozmawiałam z Cornym...

„Cornym? Jakim znowu _Cornym_?"

- I co w związku z tym? – zapytał, siląc się na obojętność, choć wiedział, że jego imidż wstrętnego drania poszedł w cholerę w momencie, w którym zaczął gapić się na nią jak pies na ochłap mięsa.

- Sev, my… Ja i ty… Przyjaźnimy się, prawda?

- Tak mi się wydaje… – mruknął, otwierając podręcznik i przerzucając kilka stron, byle tylko odrzucić od siebie ból, jaki sprawiły mu jej słowa. _Przyjaciele_. Dla niej był tylko _przyjacielem_.

- Cornwald powiedział mi, że… - Urwała w pół słowa, podnosząc na niego swoje śliczne, zielone oczy. – To jest prawda? Ty naprawdę…?

- Ja naprawdę _co_, Evans? – warknął, zatrzaskując książkę w nagłym przypływie złości. Dlaczego to zawsze kończyło się w ten sposób? Dlaczego, do cholery, zawsze jedyną cierpiącą osobą był właśnie on? Co było w nim tak odrażającego, że ani Lily, ani Tunia nie mogły odwzajemnić jego uczuć?

- Och… - Zasłoniła usta, chwilę później kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Sev, tak mi przykro… Ja naprawdę… Przepraszam.

- Ta, jasne… Nie ważne. – Wzruszył ramionami, strącając jej rękę. Zebrał swoje rzeczy, przerzucił torbę przez ramię, wstał i ruszył w kierunku szkoły, nie oglądając się za siebie.


End file.
